


The Cake

by dan_vs92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stan and Fidds are homeless, This was for a meme challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan wants some of Fiddleford's cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake

“Hey, gimme some of dat cake,” Stan said adjusting the rear view mirror enough to get a better look at his lover stretched across the back seat giving him a look of utter disbelief that his lover would even ask that of him. 

“Come back here and make me,” he stated challengingly taking a large bite out of the desert in defiance and quirking his eye brow challenging his boyfriend.

It was nearing midnight and the long country side road they were traveling on had very little traffic, he took a few looks around before taking his chance stretching his arm into the back seat and swiping at his boyfriend who began squealing in terror as they began veering into the next lane.

They narrowly missed a semi-truck during their petty squabble over bland truck stop carrot cake. Stan grumbled under his breath admitting defeat and going back to keeping his eyes dead set on the road. 

To his utter surprise, he caught a peace offering in the corner of his eye, he gave Fidds a smug grin as he began feeding him the cake.

“It’s not like you to just admit defeat when it comes to yer sweets,” he said after the last piece was hand fed to him. Fidds wrapped his arms around the head rest and let them lay limply under Stan’s neck before letting his head rest by Stan’s ear.

“It wasn’t that good anyway darlin’,” he whispered kissing Stan’s earlobe in just the right spot to make pleasure ripple through his body. Oh when they stopped at the next hotel he would be giving his boyfriend payment for his lost pastry.

“It don’t matter with you,” Stan said his dirty mind being cleansed by the sad look in Fidds’s eyes. Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket was fueled by two things: his coffee and his sweets, to deny either was foreign for him.

“I’m nervous about seein’ Stanford again,” he admitted tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

“That’s the thing I should be worried about not you.”

“I know, darlin’,” he began placing a kiss on Stan’s cheek trying to ease his worry, “And ya have much more of a right to be then me but…”

The pause stretched longer then the endless road they were traveling on, Stan became lost in it and nearly missed their first turn they had for hours during his distraction.

Fidds finally sighed kissing Stan on the cheek once more before continuing.

“He told me those personal computers were a waste of my time and I lost our home and our life savings foolishly working on ‘em. I’m very thankful he gave us another opportunity but …. I’m not lookin’ forward to that I told ya so.”

“Tell my brother to shove if he dares say that,” Stan said taking his hand off the wheel to rest on his lover’s head, gently messaging his scalp.

“You worked hard on those hunks of junk and tried to be honest with the investors and they screwed ya over. If anyone is to blame Fidds its me.”

“Stanly…” Fidds began but Stan cut him off before he could start.

“I know what people like them do to honest people like you,” he didn’t add because he had done it to people like Fidds in the past, “In a few months we’ll be seein’ personal computers with a different logo on ‘em because I didn’t step up to the plate and help ya.”

Stan leaned over and kissed Fidds as he felt his weight sag onto him.

“But don’t ya worry none, we’ll have something that will really knock their socks off and put their second rate garbage to shame. What are computers compared to intergalactic travel, eh? Me, you and Stanford are goin’ change this world forever and then sail off with our sacks of money into the big unknown.”

Stan felt his lover begin to perk up at that and kissed him once more before telling him to rest in the back seat until they finally hit the next motel to finally get their first real nights rest in days.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Agent Jaseline for a meme challenge well over a month ago and I am just now putting up here.


End file.
